AKATSUKI VS KONOHA
by viviribis
Summary: PRIMERA PARTE . SALUDOS


**BUENAS NOCHES , ESPERO Y LES GUSTE , QUIERO COMENTAR QUE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC QUE REALIZO ASÍ QUE ME ENCANTARÍA SUS COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS, ETC. GRACIAS**

 **NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS EN ESTA HISTORIA NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO LE PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO CON SU ANIME "NARUTO".**

 **CAPITULO UNO**

 **LA BUSQUEDA DEL BYAKUGAN**

Un día normal en la aldea de Konoha todo marcha muy bien, la tranquilidad, confianza y trabajo en equipo es lo que se vive día a día en esta aldea; Sin embargo, dentro de la oficina de la Hokage se escucha un largo suspirar que proviene de la persona que ocupa el más alto mando dentro de esta aldea, su nombre es Tsunade o algunas personas también la conocen como una de los legendarios sannin, es caracterizada principalmente por tener un gran atributo respecto a su feminidad y por supuesto también a que siempre está en compañía de su leal compañera Shizune, ambas personas se encontraban dentro de la oficina principal de la aldea en la que en este justo momento discuten sobre la inactividad de misiones para ser realizadas por ninjas de rango principiante, ninjas de aproximadamente entre cinco y siete años de edad, edad justa en la cual se debe de aprender lo fundamental sobre técnicas ninjas.

La Hokage antes de comenzar a dialogar da otro de sus grandes suspiros y con los parpados cerrados inicia su conversación con su compañera.

Tiene ya casi seis meses que no han llegado malas ni nuevas noticias para mandar a los alumnos de la academia para que realicen sus prácticas.

Así es Tsunade-sama- le responde su leal compañera- , será mejor que vaya al archivo general para saber si no hay algún papel que contenga una misión de mínimo de rango D para que se vayan los chicos.

Ok, tienes razón Shizune- le responde Tsunade al mismo tiempo que abre sus ojos y dirige la mirada hacia los ojos de su compañera - cualquier cosa avísame por favor

Despreocúpese por eso que yo me hago cargo – toma un papel que se encontraba en el escritorio de la Hokage y se da la media vuelta para ir en busca de aquella misión imposible-.

Pasadas alrededor de dos horas se escucha un pisar acelerados que recorre todos los pasillos de todo el sitio de las oficinas administrativas, estas pisadas provienen de la ninja de rango Anbú y entrado desesperadamente a la oficina de la Hokage e iniciando su dialogo con una voz alarmante.

¡ Tsunade-Sama!- anuncio Shizune agresivamente a su líder y al mismo momento de que empujaba la puerta para abrir la oficina-.

¡Qué sucede Shizune! – replico ella al instante también de que se levantaba de su asiento-.

¡Hay malas noticias Hokage-Sama!- tomo un poco de aire y con un tono bastante preocupante le dijo a la legendaria Sannin- la organización Akatsuki ha vuelto a mover ficha.

Tsunade de nuevo ante tal noticia dada tomo de nuevo asiento y posicionando su típica postura de reflexión con sus manos entrelazadas y recargando su frente en ellas y pensando: _como pudo ser posible que de nuevo ellos estén moviéndose, no pensaba que iban a aparecer…. Tengo que hacer algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde_ – dirigió la cabeza junto con la mirada hacia una ventana que daba hacia un paisaje lleno de árboles y casas por cualquier lado junto a un atardecer bastante espectacular; un paisaje que a cualquier persona envidiaría estar allí. Reflexionando algunas cosas le dirige las palabras con liderazgo a su compañera- ¡Shizune!

¿Qué sucede Tsunade-samma? -respondiendo con seguridad y postura.

Necesito que llames a todos los ninjas de rango y que estén desocupados de la aldea lo más pronto y rápido posible por favor

Está bien Hokage Samma, regreso en veinte minutos máximo- inclinando el cuerpo tipo reverencia coloquial utilizada en el Japón-. Con permiso, me paso a retirar para saber de los ninjas disponibles.- se retira de aquella oficina dejando simplemente a la legendaria Sannin sola en la oficina.

Durante la búsqueda de los ninjas mencionados por parte de la Hokage se encontraban por suerte algunos de ellos, estos ninjas son: , , Ten-Ten, Kiba Inuzuka, Kakashi Hatake, Zakura Haruno y Shikamaru Nara. Neji se encontraba entrenando muy duro para convertirse en un ninja más fuerte y tal vez candidato futuro a ser Hokage, aunque la segunda opción no es tan importante ya que su meta es proteger a su prima Hinata, aunque también se encontraba pensando en que como va a decirle a su novia Ten- Ten que nunca la ha querido.

Mientras tanto, durante la búsqueda exhaustiva realizada por Shizune, se percibe un sonido que se encuentra en un árbol, ese sonido era realizado por el ninja con el nombre de Neji al momento de practicar algunas técnicas de tipo marcial, lo cual hace que para la ninja de rango Anbú se sorprendiera ya que ha visto un avance bastante significativo en él. Ella se acerca en dirección donde se encontraba el hojiblanco y le dice de tono esperanzada y aliviada:

Neji, que bueno que te encuentro.

Oh, Shizune- sensei es usted – le contesto de manera espontánea y de tono tranquilo- dígame, ¿Sucede algo?-del mismo modo dirigiendo la mirada hacia Shizune-.

Bueno Neji, recientemente nos acabamos de percatar de que la Organización Akatsuki está moviendo a sus integrante para una nueva misión, así que podemos decir que ellos están de regreso.- le respondió al joven Ninja prodigio-.

¡No puede ser! – respondió con un tono enfurecido y al mismo tiempo reflejando un gesto de total enojo, toma un suspiro tranquilizador y le comenta a esta vez ¿Que estarán tramando esos pares de criminales?

No lo sabemos aún con certeza, pero lo que tal vez sea seguro es que su misión es conseguir el poder del BYAKUGAN – le respondió-.

¡Qué!- sorprendido ante tal noticia- ¡no puede ser, debo de avisarle lo antes posible a Hinata-sama!

Está bien Neji tu ve a buscar a Hinata ya que mañana por la mañana partiremos a la misión de la captura de Akatsuki- le respondió de manera mandataria-

Si, está bien iré a buscarla, gracias por la noticia Shizune- sensei- hace una reverencia y se dispone a buscar a Hinata y retirándose de la escena-.

Neji va a la casa donde vive Hinata para decirle la noticia tan alarmante que acaba de recibir por parte de la Ninja Anbú, para lo cual decide recorrer habitación por habitación gritando el nombre de su prima y a la vez comunicando que tenía algo que decirle, pasando por la cocina no hay respuesta alguna por parte de ella ni tampoco respuesta por alguna otra persona que quizá se encontrase allí, por última opción decide revisar en el cuarto de entrenamiento de arte marcial, desliza la puerta y se encuentra simplemente con el padre de aquella desesperado por encontrar, se detiene por un minuto y decide cuestionar a su tío:

Buenas tardes Hiashi-Sensei, estoy buscando a Hinata-Sama. ¿Usted sabrá en donde la puedo localizar?

Hola Neji, con respecto a tu pregunta, al parecer Hinata se encuentra por ahora entrenando frente al templo- le responde-.

Muchas gracias Hiashi-Sensei, con permiso- hace una pequeña reverencia y se pasa a retirar de manera veloz-.

Después de correr desesperadamente en dirección hacia donde le había dicho su tío por fin encontró a Hinata quien se encontraba entrenando duro para el próximo combate. Neji decide acercarse con Hinata al mismo tiempo que decide mencionar su nombre de manera espontánea.

¡Hinata- Sama!, qué bueno que la encuentro- le habla de manera cansada y poco a poco disminuyendo la velocidad con la que venía a tal manera que llega trotando con su prima-.

Neji-Kun ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué vienes tan agitado?

Hinata-Sama- toma un pequeño descanso tratando de recuperar el aliento- le tengo una noticia muy importante, ya que Shizune-sensei me dijo que la organización akatsuki viene por el Byakugan.

¡Akatsuki!- resbalándose una gota de sudor frio que tal vez pudiera ser nervios- pero y tú, Neji, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

No se preocupe por mí, mañana iremos a una misión en conjunto para capturar a esa organización- le respondió más tranquilo-.

Ok Neji, confiare en ti, solamente prométeme que te vas a cuidar mucho.

Lo prometo Hinata- sama- le responde-.

En ese momento cuando Hinata y Neji estaban a punto de retirarse del lugar comenzó a llover demasiado fuerte, así que los ninjas portadores del Byakugan deciden irse hacia un árbol demasiado grande donde decididos iban a disfrutar un poco de tranquilidad contemplando la lluvia para no pescar algún resfriado. Ambos comenzaron a platicar sobre su infancia y de cómo se planeara la emboscada hacia la organización criminal.

Minutos después la lluvia cedió y fue así que ambos ninjas se levantaron del lugar donde estaban fue entonces cuando al momento de que Hinata se levantaba se llegó a tropezar con una piedra lo cual ocasiono que cayera en los brazos de aquel ninja del clan y ambos quedándose viendo fijamente por unos segundos.

Perdón Neji-Kun no fue mi intención – quedándose viendo fijamente y al instante se nota un rubor bastante notorio ante cualquier persona conocida o desconocida-.

No se preocupe Hinata- sama, yo estoy para protegerla- igualmente con un rubor bastante entonado-.

Ambos se dejaron de abrazar quedando simplemente un silencio e iniciaron su caminata ambos aun ruborizados. En cuanto a Neji solamente se quedó pensando dentro de su cabeza sobre lo sucedido mientras caminaba, diciéndose a sí mismo: _¿Qué es esa sensación tan cálida y hermosa que sentí al abrazar a Hinata- sama? Además, ¿Por qué estaba demasiado nervioso, mientras que con Ten-Ten no tengo esas sensaciones ni cuando empecé a salir con ella?_

 _MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER , NO SE TE OLVIDE COMENTAR Y/O CUALQUIER DUDA LA RESPONDERÉ :)._

5


End file.
